Illusion
by Sunrisepainter
Summary: Nach so vielen Jahren entdeckt sie endlich wie trügerisch die Liebe doch sein kann. Naruto/Sakura


**© Surnisepainter:** _Illusion_

* * *

Title: Illusion

Fandom: Naruto

Genre: One - Shot, Romance

Language: German

Author: Sunrisepainter

Raiting: K

Wörter:

Pairing: Naruto/Sakura

Summary : Nach so vielen Jahren entdeckt sie endlich wie trügerisch die Liebe doch sein kann.

* * *

Illusion

_Sie zeigt dir nicht immer den richtigen Weg.  
Doch sie führt dich aus der Dunkelheit.  
Sie verletzt, zerreißt und betrügt dich.  
Doch sie heilt dich, wenn es kein anderer tut.  
Denn die Liebe ist der Meilenstein in deinem Leben._

Der letzte Tag, an dem ich die Sonne gesehen hatte lag lange zurück. Er kam mir vor wie ein vergessener Traum, der mich direkt in den nächsten Alptraum geschickt hatte. Ein Traum, der mir so unrealistisch vorkam, dass er fast schon verrückt war.

Doch es war leider kein Traum, sondern die Wirklichkeit. Die, aus der es kein entkommen mehr gab, selbst für mein zerrissenes Herz nicht.

Er würde nicht zurückkommen. Er würde mich nicht in eine Umarmung ziehen und mir sagen, dass er mich genauso liebte ich ich geglaubt habe ihn zu lieben. Eine Liebe von der ich jetzt wusste, dass sie eine Illusion gewesen war. Ein Trugbild wie der Himmel, doch vorgab blau zu sein, doch eigentlich nur durchsichtig war.

Jahre lang habe ich mich täuschen lassen. Umsonst habe ich getrauert und gehofft und geweint. Geschrien und gebetet. Gelitten und mich selbst verloren. Doch selbst jetzt, wo ich begriffen hatte, wie falsch doch alles war, wurde es noch schlimmer.

Die letzten Jahre sind an mir vorbei geglitten und ich hatte vergessen zu leben. Vergessen wie es ist glücklich so sein, sodass es mich jetzt noch unglücklicher machte.

Leicht strich ihr über meine Wange und betrachtete mein Gesicht im Spiegel. Ich sah erbärmlich aus. Meine Augen, die ich früher immer bewundert hatte, waren glanzlos. Sie wirkten desinteressiert und gleichgültig. Man sagt, die Augen wären ein Blick in die Seele...erschreckend. Meine Haare waren so lang wie noch nie. Es gab eine Zeit da hätte ich mich darüber gefreut, doch jetzt war es mir egal. So wie alles.

„Sakura? Wo bleibst du denn?", rief eine klare Stimme. Ich drehte meinen Spiegelbild den Rücken zu und verließ mein Apartment, indem ich seit zwei Jahren alleine wohnte.

Meine langjährige Freundin Ino Yamanka stand unten auf der Straße und tippelte ungeduldig von einen Fuß auf den anderen.

„Ich weiß ja, dass du keine Lust hast, aber ich möchte nicht alleine gehen."

„Du weißt ganz genau, dass ich mich immer wie das fünfte Rad am Wagen fühle", murmelte ich.

„Siehst du und deshalb wird es höchste Zeit, dass du endlich auch deine zweite Hälfte findest", kicherte sie, „Auswahl hast du doch genug."

Düster blickte ich sie an:

„Du weißt genau, wie ich darüber denke."

Ino seufzte und blickte mich mit ihren blauen Augen an:

„Wenn du nicht langsam über ihn hinweg kommst, dann wirst du nie erfahren wie es sich anfühlt richtig verliebt zu sein. Wir sind jetzt einundzwanzig Sakura. Einundzwanzig! Und immer noch nicht verheiratet. Sogar Hinata und Gaara sind schon verlobt. Tenten und Lee sind seit einem Jahr glücklich verheiratet und Temari und Shika erwarten bereits ihr zweites Kind. "

„Ja, was für ein Glück, dass sie Liebe so gerecht verteilt ist", schnaubte ich.

Natürlich gönnte ich meinen Freunden ihr Glück, auch wenn es sich nicht so anhörte. Ino wusste, dass ich das tat und doch konnte sie nur wieder den Kopf über meine Ignoranz schütteln.

„Sakura - chan, ich kann nicht verstehen, warum du immer noch nicht-", Ino sprach ihren Gedanken nicht zu Ende aus, doch ich wusste, was sie meinte. Mein gesamter Körper spannte sich an und ich spürte wie meine rechte Hand zu Zittern begann.

„Du weiß genau,", zischte ich leise und mit befremdender Stimme, „dass ich nicht gerne über ihn rede."  
„Gomen", murmelte meine Freundin und verbeugte sich kurz. Ich konnte sehen, dass auch ihr Blick voller schmerzverzerrt war.

„Ino – chan!"

Wir beide zuckten zusammen, als wir jemanden hinter uns rufen hörten. Die angespannte Stimmung löste sich selbst als Kiba Inuzuka mit Akamaru im Schlepptau auf uns zu kam. Auf seinem Gesicht lag das gleiche unbeschwerte und freche Grinsen, dass er schon seit unserer Kindheit trug. Es gehörte zu ihm, genauso wie sein Hund.

„Oh, hallo Kiba – kuna", Ino lächelte nur matt.

„Was das soll alles sein?", fragte der junge Mann und verzog gespielt das Gesicht, „na komm schon Ino – hime, das geht auch besser!" Mit funkelnden Augen zog er sie in seine Arme.

Die Blonde kicherte wie ein kleines Mädchen:

„Hime?"

„Bist du denn nicht meine Prinzessin?", er zog eine Augenbraue hoch und wickelte sich eine Strähne ihres langen Haares um den Finger. Inos Wangen glühten vor Glück. Als sich das Pärchen leidenschaftlich küsste, drehte ich schnell von ihnen weg.

Es war unheimlich schmerzhaft für mich das Glück anderer mit anzusehen, während ich selbst im Unglück versank. Zu meinem Ärgernis zeigten die beiden ihre Zuneigung für einander sehr oft in der Öffentlichkeit. Es reichte schon eine einfache Berührung und es versetzte mir ein Stich ins Herz, dass es für mich nicht genauso lief.

Wie immer bemerkte Akamaru, was ich empfand. Der große, weiße Fellball schien manchmal um einiges intelligenter und sensibler zu sein als sein Besitzer. Fast schon behutsam leckte er an meiner Hand und riss mich damit aus meinen düsteren Gedanken.

Sein Blick war mitleidig und tröstend zu gleich. Als wolle er mir sagen, dass auch er sich manchmal ein wenig überflüssig vorkam. Ich lächelte ihn an und strich ihm dankbar über den enormen Kopf. Es beruhigte uns beide ein wenig.

„Vielleicht sollten wir los. Die anderen beiden warten sicher schon", meinte der Hundeninja und verschränkte die Hände hinterm Kopf. Ino schlang ihre Arme um ihn und die beiden bewegten sich durch die belebte Straße. Akamaru und ich liefen neben ihnen her.

Lee und Tenten warteten bereits auf uns. Wir trafen uns mit ihnen in einem kleinen Restaurant. Es war kein vornehmes und hatte sicher eine sehr frugale Speisekarte, aber es war doch sehr hübsch.

Wir hätten sowieso nicht das Geld gehabt in ein nobles Restaurant zu gehen, sowie es Hinata und Gaara es manchmal taten. Seit die beiden verlobt waren, was sehr überraschend für alle, besonders Hinatas Vater, gewesen war, lebte die einstige Erbin des Hyuga – Clans in Sunagakure. Wir bekamen sie daher nur selten zu Gesicht, aber wir wussten, dass sie glücklich war.

Ich konnte mir selbst nicht erklären, warum sich alles so unerwartet entwickelt hatte. Ich meine: die schüchterne und liebenswürdige Hinata, die all die Jahre ein Faible für meinen ehemaligen Teamkameraden Naruto gehabt hatte, wollte allen ernstes den emotionslosen Kazekagen Gaara heiraten?

Und Kiba und Ino hatte ich vor wenigen Jahren mir auch nicht als Paar vorstellen können. Natürlich, sie hatten viele gemeinsame Eigenschaften, wie ihr überhitztes Temperament, aber sie waren noch nie besonders gut miteinander ausgekommen.

All die Jahre war ich auch der Meinung gewesen, dass Neji Hyuga, Hinatas Cousin, und seine Teamkameradin Tenten eines Tages mal zusammen sein würden, stattdessen hatte sie sich in ihren anderen Teamkameraden verliebt. In Rock Lee, der mir früher mit seinen verliebten Blicken in meine Richtung den Nerv geraubt hatte. Doch diese Blicke waren jetzt nur noch für seine Frau bestimmt. Obwohl die Rolle der Ehefrau nicht ganz zu der Kämpfernatur Tenten passen wollte.

Doch wie ich die beiden so nebeneinander sah und wie schüchtern sie hinter ihrem Rücken Händchen hielten, konnte ich nicht anders als zu denken, dass sie vielleicht doch von vornherein für einander bestimmt worden waren.

„Da seid ihr ja endlich. Wir dachten schon ihr hättet uns vergessen oder euch sei sonst etwas passiert", Tentens Stimme war aufgeregt und lebhaft.

„Beruhige dich, Schatz. Sie sind doch da", meinte Lee grinsend und legte seinen Arm um ihre Schulter.

„Aber zehn Minuten zu spät", knurrte die Brünette.  
Kiba verdrehte genervt die Augen:  
„Wir sind jung. Wir haben doch alle Zeit der Welt, also mach mal keinen Stress, Tenten."

„Jung?", jammerte seine Freundin, „immerhin sind wir über zwanzig und vor zwei Tagen habe ich mein erstes graues Haar entdeckt. Und findet ihr nicht, dass mein Gesicht schon etwas faltig aussieht?"

Sie fuhr sich mit einer Hand über die Stirn, als wolle sie sie glatt streichen. Kiba zog die Augenbrauen heran und musterte ihr Gesicht eingehend.  
„Jetzt wo du es sagst. Elefantenhaut ist nichts dagegen", witzelte er.

Ino stieß ihn von sich, aber sie lachte. Und wieder kam ich mir unheimlich einsam vor. Einsam in einer Menschenmenge, das musste man mir erst mal nachmachen.

„Lasst uns endlich rein gehen bevor alle guten Plätze weg sind", schlug Tenten vor und zog ihren Ehemann hinter sich her.

Die fünf suchten sich einen schönen Platz auf der Restaurantterrasse direkt neben dem Fluss. Akamaru wurde zu Kibas Bedauern leider nicht geduldet und hatte es sich vorbehalten einen Spaziergang durch die Stadt zu machen. Mit wehleidigen Blick hatte Kiba ihn ziehen lassen.

Ich war also wieder alleine mit den beiden Pärchen und fragte mich ernsthaft, warum man mich eigentlich unbedingt dabei haben wollte. Wahrscheinlich hatten sie nur Mitleid mit mir. Dieser Gedanke betrübte mich noch mehr. Ich wollte nicht bedauert werden. Besonders nicht mit meinen Freunden.

„Also, was machen eure ehemaligen Teamkameraden denn so?", fragte Lee gut gelaunte in die Runde, nachdem die Kellnerin unsere Bestellung aufgenommen hatte. Er und Tenten saßen gegenüber von Ino und Kiba, während ich mich logischerweise mit dem Tischende zufrieden geben musste.

„Ich denke sehr gut", meinte Ino lächelnd, „Chouji macht sich als Sensei wirklich gut. Die Kleinen halte ihn ganz schön auf Trab. Er hat schon wieder abgenommen und beschwert sich darüber auch noch."

Sie kicherte, als sie an ihren plumpen Freund dachte.

„Und Shikamaru hat auch nichts besseres zu tun als darauf zu achten, dass der kleinen Shimari nichts passiert. Ein Goldstück, aber genauso nervig wie ihre Mutter, meint er. Temari hat andauernd Stimmungsschwankungen und würde ihm das Leben zur Hölle machen, wenn ihre Tochter ausbüchsen würde, weil Shika mal wieder eingeschlafen ist. Shi ist nämlich sehr abenteuerlustig."

„Wie alt ist sie eigentlich jetzt?", wollte Tenten interessiert wissen.

„Drei."

Ich hatte Shimari erst einmal gesehen, aber ich musste zugeben, dass sie wirklich sehr süß zu sein schien. Und, nachdem was Ino als Patin wusste, hatte sie das Temperament ihrer Mutter und die Intelligenz ihres Vaters geerbt.

„Sie wird bestimmt mal eine großartige Kunoichi werden", prophezeite Lee, „wichtig ist, dass sie hart und ehrgeizig trainiert."

Danach lauschte ich ihrem Klatsch nur halbherzig. Ich bekam lediglich mit, dass Shino mit seinem Team sehr gut klar kam, während Neji seine lieben Probleme mit den Kleinen hatte.

Das Gespräch wurde unterbrochen, als unser Essen am. Nachdem wir uns gegenseitig einen guten Appetit gewünscht hatten, breitete sich ein Schweigen am Tisch aus.

Als wir geendeten hatte, legten wir sorgfältig unsere Essstäbchen beiseite und warteten darauf, dass die dreckigen Schüsseln abgeräumt wurden.

Tenten blickte mich auf einmal an, als hätte sie erst jetzt bemerkt, dass ich auch noch da war:

„Sakura, du bist so schweigsam. Alles in Ordnung?"

Würde sie mich besser kennen, hätte sie gewusst, dass ich schon seit geraumer Zeit nicht mehr das alte quirlige Mädchen war. Doch sie schienen alle nicht darauf zu achten, weil sie sich nicht für mich interessieren. Ino schien zu ahnen was in mir vorging und warf mir einen nervösen Blick zu.

„Nein, mir geht es gut", log ich und setzte ein so falsches Lächeln auf, dass es sogar dem von Sai alle Ehre gemacht hätte.

Natürlich kaufte sie mir das nicht ab. Doch sie sagte nicht dazu. Stattdessen fragte sie mich nach meinem Team.

„Ich habe von Sai und Naruto lange nichts mehr gehört. Was machen die so?"

„Genau weiß ich es nicht", gab ich zu, „es ist schon länger her, dass ich sie das letzte Mal gesehen habe."

Ein Schatten legte sich über mein Gesicht. Diesmal hatte ich nicht gelogen. Das letzte Mal, dass ich mich mit den beiden Jungen getroffen hatte lag jetzt einen Monat zurück. Auch damals hatten wir kaum ein Wort miteinander gewechselt, sondern vorgezogen zu schweigen. Es gab eine Zeit, da waren wir ein ziemlich gutes Team. Die Chemie stimmte trotz der anfänglichen Schwierigkeiten plötzlich. Und obwohl ich ihn noch nicht genauso gut kannte, hätte ich mein Leben in Sais ebenso wie in Narutos Hände gelegt.

Doch nach dem Ereignis, das alles veränderte, hatten wir uns verfremdet. Die anderen bekamen davon kaum etwas mit. Natürlich spürten sie es, aber sie wussten nicht wie groß die Folgen waren.

„Sai ist schon seit längerem mit seinen Team auf einer Mission", erzählte ich mit ruhiger Stimme, obwohl es in meinem Inneren tobte, „und Naruto..."

Ich seufzte und senkte meinen Blick. Manchmal vermisste ich meinen blonden, nervigen Freund, der an dunklen und hellen immer an meiner Seite gestanden hatte.

Doch auch er hatte sich verändert. Er war nachdenklicher und erwachsener. Eben nicht mehr den Naruto den ich so verabscheut wie auch geliebt hatte. Auf eine ganz spezielle Art.

„Ich glaube er hätte nie damit gerechnet auch mal als Sensei zu enden", murmelte ich und umklammerte den Saum meines Rockes.

„Ja, wer hätte das gedacht, der alte Dummkopf", stimmte mir Kiba zu und grinste.

„Aber wie ich gehört habe mögen seine Schüler ihn. Wer tut das auch nicht?", lachte Lee.

„Ja", musste ich ihm Recht geben und es war das erste Mal seit Wochen, dass meine Mundwinkel zuckten.

„Wollen Sie noch etwas bestellen?", die Kellnerin tauchte auf und lächelte uns freundlich an.

„Wir hätten gerne fünf Gläser Sekt bitte", meinte Kiba und legte einige Münzen auf den Tisch, „ich bezahle auch."

„Sekt?", irritiert blickte Ino ihn an, „aber du magst doch eigentlich keinen Sekt. Du sagst das wäre ein Frauengesöff."

„Eigentlich ja, aber heute mache ich mal eine Ausnahme", er zwinkerte ihr zu und sie konnte nur verwundert den Kopf schütteln.

Ich warf einen Blick auf meine Uhr. Es war bereits Abend geworden und in wenigen Minuten sollte die Sonne untergehen.

„Ich glaube, es ist an der Zeit für mich zu gehen. Ich muss noch einen medizinischen Bericht für Tsunade schreiben" ließ ich verlauten und wollte mich erheben.  
„Ach Sakura, bleib noch einen Moment und stoß mit uns an, ja?", meinte Kiba.

„Aber-"

„Bitte, nur ein Glas."

Ich seufzte resigniert:  
„Also gut. Ein Glas Sekt und dann geh ich."

Der Mann grinste triumphierend und ich fragte mich, warum es ihm zu wichtig war, dass ich noch blieb.

Kurze Zeit später balancierte eine junge Kellnerin die Gläser mit dem blubbernden Getränk an unseren Tisch und verbeugte sich kurz ehe sie wieder in die Küche verstanden. Kiba räusperte sich vernehmlich und stand dann auf. Fünf neugierige Augenpaare richteten sich auf ihn.

„Also, ich wisst ja, dass ich nicht der Typ bin für lange reden, deshalb mache ich es so kurz es mir möglich ist. Ich wusste nicht, wann der richtige Zeitpunkt dafür ist, aber ich kann einfach nicht mehr länger warten. Ino – chan..."

Er drehte sich zu seiner Freundin, die von Minute zu Minute ratloser wurde. Das Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht wollte so gar nicht zu ihm passen. Es war schüchtern, ja schon fast beschämt.

Spätestens als er plötzlich nach ihrer Hand griff und vor ihr auf die Knie ging, wusste ich was er vor hatte.

„Ino – chan, ich weiß, dass ich nicht gerade ein Romantiker bin und manchmal sogar ein Idiot, aber willst du meine Frau werden?"

Damit zog er eine Schachtel aus der Tasche und hielt ihr einen silbernen Ring entgegen.

Ino war sprachlos. Es kam nicht oft vor, deswegen war es auch so etwas besonderes. Und während sie fassungslos ihren Blick zwischen Kiba und dem Ring hin und her fliegen ließ, spürte ich in mir ein schmerzhaftes Gefühl. Es zog sich um meine Herz und zog es krampfhaft zusammen. So, wie immer wenn ich Ino und Kiba, Hinata und Gaara oder Temari und Shikamaru zusammen sah. Es war Eifersucht, pure Eifersucht.

„Kiba, ich-" hauchte meine beste Freundin und schien unentschieden. Kibas Lächeln erstarb und sein Blick lag voller Enttäuschung:

„Gomen, wenn ich doch etwas voreilig gehandelt habe. Ich wol-"

Doch weiter kam er nicht, denn da war ihm Ino schon um den Hals gefallen und küsste ihn stürmisch. Auf die Wanden, auf den Mund, auf die Nase und schließlich wieder auf den Mund.

„Natürlich will ich, baka."

Kiba stellte sein Tausendwattlächeln ein und umarmte sie fest. Die beiden schienen ihr Glück kaum zu fassen.

Tenten freute sich mit ihnen und Lee wischte sich verstohlen eine Träne aus den Augen.

„Ach, die jugendlich Liebe. So rein, so wundervoll!"

Die einzige, die nicht in Hochstimmung geriet war ich. Ich konnte den Anblick nicht länger ertragen. Sie waren alle so verliebt. Gründeten Familien und freuten sich ihres Lebens. Und ich würde mein ganzes Leben alleine verbringen, weil der, den ich immer geliebt hatte nicht nur Tod war, sondern meine Gefühle nie erwidert hatte.

Ohne ein Wort sprang ich auf und stürmte durch das Restaurant.

„Sakura!", hörte ich Ino hinter mir rufen. Doch ich drehte mich nicht mal mehr um. Sollten sie doch alle auf Wolken tanzen. Ich würde ewig am Erdboden kleben.

Die schwüle Luft des Abends schlug mir entgegen, als ich wieder ins Freie trat. Auf der Terrasse war es mir nicht so sehr aufgefallen, aber jetzt wo ich wieder zwischen den Gebäuden stand, schien die Hitze unerträglich zu sein. Doch ich rannte davon. Vor etwas, dass ich nie haben würde. Vor Gefühlen, für die ich mich schämte.

Ich spürte die Tränen auf meinem Gesicht und wischte sie während des Laufens wütend davon. Ich hatte mir geschworen nicht mehr zu weinen. Aber als ich eben Inos Gesicht gesehen hatte, war mir unweigerlich klar geworden, dass ich nie so aussehen würde.

Meine Füße trugen mich aus Konoha heraus auf eine endlose Wiese. Und ich wünschte mir nichts sehnlicher als ziellos darauf herum zu irren und nie wieder zurück zu finden.

Ich wollte mich selbst verlieren, so verloren wie meine Seele bereits war. Die Stille die mich umgab war fast schon wohltuend. Das einzige, was ich hörte waren meine dumpfen Schritte und mein angestrengter Atem. Ich hatte kaum einen Blick für meine Umgebung und doch hatte ich das Gefühl beobachtet zu werden.

Doch als ich auf einem Hügel stoppte und mich nach allen Seiten umsah, konnte ich niemanden entdecken. Ich war alleine in der Prärie. Alleine mit meine Gefühlen. Alleine mit meinen Gedanken. Alleine wie jeden Tag meines Lebens.

Über mir spannte sich der goldene Himmel. Die Sonne hing wie ein roter Feuerball am Horizont und versprach das Ende des Tages. Ein angenehmer Windhauch wehte in mein Gesicht, der eine relativ kalte und sternenklare Nacht verspracht. Er wehte die Tränen davon und mit ihnen meine Trauer. Alles was ich jetzt noch spürte war Leere. Da war nichts mehr. Rein gar nichts.

Der Wind bewegte langsam meine langen, pinken Strähnen und wehte sie aus und in mein Gesicht.

„Sasuke – kun...", flüsterte ich in die Stille hinein. Es war lange her das ich diesen Namen das letzte Mal auf meiner Zunge geschmeckt hatte. Zwei Jahre um genau zu sein.

Seit dem Tag, an dem er zusammen mit Orochimaru ein zweites Mal Konoha angegriffen und alles zerstört hatte, was uns immer etwas bedeutet hatte. Alles hatten sie dem Erdboden gleich gemacht und sogar viele Zivilisten getötet. Eiskalt.

Letztendlich allerdings konnte man sie aufhalten, was wir vor allem Jiraya, Kakashi und Yamato zu verdanken hatten, die bei dem Versuch starben. Die Erinnerung, die wie auf ein Fluch auf mir lastete.

Sasukes Gesicht, als er gegen Naruto kämpfte, bereitete mir jetzt noch Alpträume. Er wollte ihn töten. Er war fest dazu entschlossen. Doch gerade als er zum finalen Schlag ausholen wollte, kam ihm sein eigener Sensei in die Quere. Ich schloss meine Augen, als sie in meinem Kopf nochmal die Szene wiederholte, in der Kakashi seinen ehemaligen Schüler und unseren Freund erstach. Er erstach den Mann, den ich immer bewundert und geliebt hatte.

Doch das Schlimme an der ganzen Sache war, dass Sasuke es nicht besser verdient hatte. Er war ein Verräter und Konohas Feind. Hätte Kakashi ihn nicht getötet, hätte es wer anders getan. Ich habe es meinem Sensei nie verübelt und nachdem auch er umgekommen war, konnte ich mich weder bei ihm dafür bedanken noch ihn dafür verachten. Es war etwas in der Mitte, was ich empfand.

Doch mir war vor kurzem klar geworden, dass meine Liebe zu Sasuke nie wirklich echt gewesen war. Ich hatte ihn vergöttert für sein Aussehen und sein Talent sowie seine Kraft.

Es war nie mehr als eine Schwärmerei gewesen. Für einen Mann, der wenig Skrupel und Anstand besaß. Jemand, der außen genauso kalt war wie in seinem inneren. Ich schüttelte mich, weil diese Kälte auf mich überzugehen schien. Vielleicht lag es auch daran, dass der Wind frischer wurde.

Ich ließ meinen Kopf nach vorne fallen und drehte mich um. Ich musste zurück nach Konoha, egal ob es mir gefiel oder nicht. Man erwartete von mir, dass ich meine Pflicht als Medizin - Ninja erfülle.

Als ich allerdings einen Schritt nach vorne machen wollte, stieß ich gegen etwas Hartes. Und Oranges?

Alarmiert hob ich meinen Kopf und blickte in zwei dunkelblaue Augen.

Die Zeit schien plötzlich still zu stehen. Die Erde drehte sich wenn, dann nur in Zeitlupe. Ich fragte mich ob ich träumte und wäre ich nicht in eine Trance verfallen, dann hätte ich versucht ihn zu berühren, um zu wissen, ob er wirklich echt war.

„Du solltest ihm doch nicht mehr hinterher trauern", flüsterte er mit sanfter Stimme und riss mich somit aus meiner Starre. Die Zeit setzte wieder ein und eine Windböe jagte uns beiden um die Ohren.

„Naruto – kun...", flüsterte ich behutsam, als wäre ich mir nicht sicher, ob er nicht genauso echt war wie meine Liebe zu Sasuke.

Das traurige Lächeln, was auf seinem Gesicht erschien konnte nur echt sein. Wenn es ihm auch nicht stand. Ebenso ewig wie die gerunzelte Stirn und die Schatten unter seinen Augen.

„Was machst du hier?", war das einzige, was ich über die Lippen brachte.

„Genau, dass gleich könnte ich dich auch fragen, Sakura – chan." Obwohl wir bereits Erwachsen waren nannte er mich immer noch so, aber es machte mir nichts aus. Es beruhigte mich, dass er etwas aus unserer Kindheit übernommen hatte. Etwas Bekanntes.

Ich senkte meinen Kopf und wollte ihn nicht meine Tränen sehen lassen. Nicht meinen Schmerz, der seinen eigenen widerspiegelte.

Er seufzte leise und ich spürte seine Hand auf meiner Schulter:

„Mein Team und ich sind gerade von einer Mission zurück gekehrt. Ich war auf den Weg zu meiner Wohnung, da habe ich dich an mir vorbei rennen sehen. Es tut mir Leid, Sakura – chan, aber ich konnte dich nicht alleine lassen. Egal wie wenig wir in letzter Zeit gesprochen haben, aber du bist immer noch meine beste Freundin. Ich musste dir einfach folgen."

Es berührte mich, dass er sich immer noch Sorgen um mich machte, allerdings waren wir keine Kinder mehr. Früher hätte ein Lächeln und ein blöder Witz seinerseits mich wieder aufgeheitert. Doch nun war es anders.

„Vermisst du ihn manchmal?", fragte ich ganz unvermutet ohne ihn anzusehen. Ich musste es wissen. Ich musste wissen, ob es ihm wirklich genauso ging wie mir.

„Natürlich", hörte ich ihn sagen, „jeden Tag. Immerhin war er mein Bruder."

Ich lächelte gequält. Da war er wieder: Der alte Naruto Uzumaki.

„Dabei hat er es gar nicht verdient als dein Bruder bezeichnet zu werden. Er hätte dich fast getötet", flüsterte ich und spürte wieder die Tränen in meinen Augen.

„Er hat es genauso wenig verdient wie deine Liebe", meinte er flach und ich konnte den verärgerten Unterton in seiner Stimme hören. Früher hätte ich gedacht er wäre eifersüchtig auf Sasuke, weil ich diesen lieber mochte als ihn selbst. Doch ab einem bestimmten Zeitpunkt, ich konnte nicht mehr genau sagen wann, hatte Naruto aufgehört für mich zu schwärmen. Jetzt war er nur noch wütend auf Sasuke, nicht eifersüchtig.

„Du hast wahrscheinlich Recht", gab ich zu.

„Ja", meinte er leise, „aber ist unser Freund gewesen, oder? Egal was er getan hat."

Wir beide versuchten uns das seit seinem Tod einzureden, aber wir wussten insgeheime, dass das falsch war. Er war unser Feind gewesen. Jemand, der unsere Freundschaft nicht verdient hatte.

Und meine Liebe. Wobei ich ja bereits festgestellt hatte, dass ich ihn nie wirklich geliebt habe. Ich blickte in Narutos trauriges und offenes Gesicht. Er hätte es viel eher verdient, dass man ihm liebte. Immer war er für mich da gewesen, hatte sich rührend um seine Freunde gekümmert und war eine der wenigen treuen Seelen.

Er hätte es mehr als verdient.

„Also, wovor bis du weg gerannt?", fragte er mich aus heiterem Himmel heraus und verschränkte die Arme hinter seinem Kopf.

Ich strich mir eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und betrachtete den Sonnenuntergang. Hatte das nicht irgendwie etwas Magisches?

„Kiba hat Ino einen Heiratsantrag gemacht", sagte ich leise, dass ich selber kaum hören konnte.

„Hat der Feigling sich doch endlich getraut", lachte er. Erstaunt blickte ich über meine Schulter.

„Du wusstest davon?"

Er zuckte mit den Achseln:  
„Er redet schon seit drei Monaten davon, aber er war sich nicht sicher, ob sie ja sagen würde."

„Das weiß man doch nie", meinte ich nachdenklich, „eigentlich kann man doch nie wissen, ob eine Beziehung ernst ist oder nicht."

„Finde ich schon", widersprach Naruto mir, „Liebe basiert nicht nur auf Zuneigung und Bewunderung, weißt du Sakura. Es hat auch viel mit Vertrauen, Verständnis und Sicherheit zu tun."

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du so tiefsinnig geworden bist", murmelte ich.

„Man lernt dazu", erklärte er verlegen, „mit Hinata hatte ich andauernd darüber geredet."

„Warum habt ihr euch eigentlich getrennt? Weil sie sich in Gaara verliebt hat?", wollte ich wissen und hätte mir am liebsten die Hand vor den Mund gehalten. So etwas durfte man doch niemanden fragen. Naruto bemerkte wie unsicher ich war und lächelte bloß.

„Ist schon okay. Das mit Hinata ist doch schon fünf Jahre her und in Gaara hat sie sich doch erst später verliebt. Unsere Chemie stimmte einfach nicht. Wir haben uns im gegenseitigen Einverständnis getrennt", meinte er und schien mir die Frage wirklich nicht übel zu nehmen.

„Aber nach ihr hattest du nie wieder eine Freundin", stellte ich fest.

Naruto schwieg erst, dann lächelte er wieder dieses traurige Lächeln:

„Ich war zu sehr damit beschäftigt Sasuke zurück zu holen, außerdem...will ich auf die Richtige warten. Die, die für immer bei mir bleiben will und die ich genauso liebe wie sie mich."

„Du bist immer noch ein Träumer, Naruto – kun", murmelte ich und hätte beinahe über seine Naivität gelacht. So sehr schien er sich wirklich nicht verändert zu haben.

„Glaubst du denn etwa nicht an die wahre Liebe, Sakura – chan?"

Ich antwortete darauf nicht. Was denn auch?

„Ich verstehe", meinte er leise.

Das waren auch die letzten Worte die gesprochen wurde, danach herrschte Schweigen. Es war nicht eines von diesen peinlichen Schweigen, in denen niemand wusste, was er sagen wollte. Wir _brauchten_ einfach nichts sagen. Es war angenehm. Fast schon friedlich.

Ich wette in Konoha hätte nie jemand damit gerechnet, dass Naruto Uzumaki und Sakura Haruno dazu fähig gewesen wären auch nur für einen Moment den Mund zu halten. Früher waren wie beide dafür bekannt gewesen nicht gerade zu den Stillen, wie Hinata oder auch Shino, zu gehören. Wir bewiesen gerade das Gegenteil. Umso älter wir wurden, desto häufiger wurden die Momente in denen wir zu einer nonverbalen Kommunikation übergingen.

Nebeneinander standen wir auf den Hügel und beobachteten wie die Welt um uns herum dunkel wurde. Nicht so dunkel, dass man nicht mehr die Hand vor Augen sah, sondern viel mehr so dunkel als hätte jemand ein Tuch über eine Glühbirne gelegt.

Doch mit dieser Dunkelheit kam auch die Kälte. Schon vorher hatte ich gezittert, doch jetzt war es schon soweit, dass ich meine Arme um meinen Körper schlang, damit ich nicht völlig erfror.

Überrascht zuckte ich zusammen, als etwas schweres auf meinen Schultern landete. Etwas Oranges.

Vorsichtig schielte ich nach hinten, doch Naruto tat so als würde er den Horizont auf einmal völlig interessant finden. Auf seinen nackten Armen bildete sich jetzt eine Gänsehaut.

Ich lächelte dankbar und drückte mich noch etwas tiefer in seine viel zu große Jacke. Unbemerkt zog ich ihren Geruch ein und stellte zufrieden fest, dass sie nach ihm roch. Um genau zu sein nach einer Mischung aus Erde und Nudelsuppe. Ein natürlicher und unaufdringlicher Geruch.

Sofort wurde mir wieder wärmer.

Keine Ahnung wann wir beschlossen zurück zu gehen. Wir wechselten nicht einmal einen Blick als wir los gingen. Es war ein stummes Einverständnis. Ab und zu schielte ich zu ihm hinüber und konnte die Müdigkeit auf seinem Gesicht erkennen. Sicher lag es an der anstrengenden Mission die er hinter sich hatte. Ich wusste, dass er sich nach seinem Bett sehnte und doch wich er nicht von meiner Seite, als wir das große Tor passierten. Das konnte ich nicht länger verantworten:

„Danke Naruto. Ich fühle mich schon etwas besser und denke das ich ab jetzt alleine klar komme", ich versuchte zu Lächeln, doch es war mal wieder gequält.

„Du solltest das wirklich lassen", er schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Was?", fragte ich erstaunt.

„Na, dieses falsche Lächeln", er schnaubte, „ich kann sehen, dass es dir nicht gut geht, also hör auf damit. Früher hat dich das an Sai doch auch immer gestört."

„Gomen", murmelte ich und senkte den Kopf.

„Du brauchst dich dafür nicht entschuldigen, aber bitte lüg mich nicht an ja?", er legte mir eine Hand auf die Schulter. Seine Berührungen waren so beruhigend. So wie die sanfte Stimme einer Mutter, die ihr Kind in den Schlaf sang. Ich wollte nicht, dass es wieder wegging. Es sollte bleiben. Für immer.

„Und jetzt bring ich dich noch nach Hause, okay?"

Ich widersprach nicht.

Die dunklen Straßen waren nur mäßig bevölkert. Wir begegneten zum Glück niemanden, den wir kannten. Ich hatte keine Lust ausgerechnet jetzt in ein Gespräch verwickelt zu werden.

Naruto hatte seine Hand immer noch nicht von meiner Schulter genommen und es kam mir fast schon so vor als würde er mich durch die Gassen führen.

Das Haus in ich wohnte lag in völliger Dunkelheit. Unter mir lebte nur eine junge Familie, die wahrscheinlich schon schlafen gegangen waren. Unsicher blieb ich stehen.

„Danke für nach Hause bringen", murmelte ich, weil ich nicht wusste, was ich sonst sagen sollte.

„Dou itashimashite. Nicht der Rede wert, Sakura – chan", er grinste verlegen. Da war schon wieder für einen kurzen Moment der alte Naruto. Dessen Jacke ich immer noch trug.

Ich wollte sie ausziehen, doch er hielt meine Hand zurück. Ich spürte wie mir die Hitze ins Gesicht kroch. Warum eigentlich? Es war doch nur eine einfach Berührung?

Überrascht blickte ich in seine Augen. Sie waren voller Wärme und anderen schönen Dingen. Lächelnd schüttelte er den Kopf:  
„Behalte sie ruhig und gib sie mir ein anderes Mal wieder. Heute komme ich ganz gut ohne sie zurecht, denke ich."

Ich protestierte:  
„Aber Naruto, sie ist doch dein Markenzeichen..."

„Mittlerweile dürften mich die Leute auch ohne sie erkennen", er zwinkerte mir zu, „also lass es gut sein, Sakura."

„Okay", murmelte ich und hätte fast erleichtert ausgeatmet, als er meine Hand wieder los ließ. Nicht, weil mir die Berührung unangenehm war, sondern vielmehr, weil sie mich...verwirrte?

Ich musste so schnell wie möglich von im weg bevor ich noch völlig den Verstand verlor. Dieser Tag war einfach mal wieder eine Achterbahnfahrt der Gefühle gewesen.

„Danke, Naruto – kun", wiederholte ich nochmal und dann tat ich etwas unerwartetes, was mich sogar selbst überraschte. Ich stellte mich auf Zehnspitzen, küsste ihn auf die Wange und war schneller im Haus verschwunden als er dass er etwas hätte erwidern können.

Im dunklen, verlassenen Treppenhaus konnte ich mein Herz laut schlagen hören. Dabamm. Dabamm. Ich seufzte und legte meine Fingerkuppen auf mein Gesicht. Es glühte schon fast. Verdammt, dass war doch nicht mehr normal. _Ich_ war nicht mehr normal.

Wieso hatte ich ihn geküsst? Zwar nur auf die Wange, aber immerhin. Es war doch ein freundschaftlicher Kuss, oder? Oder?

Der arme Naruto. Sicher hatte ich ihn mit meiner übereilten Aktion völlig überrollt. Jetzt stand er sicher mit einem dämlichen Grinsen auf der Straße und machte sie Hoffnungen. Ich musste klarstellen, dass es nicht so gemeint war. Auf der Stelle.

Nachdem noch einmal tief durchgeatmet hatte, riss ich die Tür wieder auf, doch die Straße war...leer? Ich runzelte meine Stirn und blickte nach links und nach rechts. Doch er blieb verschwunden.

Was hatte ich jetzt bloß wieder angerichtet.

Als ich mich umdrehen und zurück ins Haus gehen wollte, entdeckte ich einen kleinen Zettel, der im Türrahmen steckte. Von Naruto? Mit zitternden Fingern streckte ich meine Hand danach auf.

Nein, die geschwungenen, peniblen Schriftzeichen, die meinen Namen formten, konnten unmöglich von ihm sein.

_Hallo Sakura,_

_es tut mir Leid, wenn wir dich verletzt haben sollten. Kiba konnte ja nicht wissen wie du darauf reagierst. Manchmal ist er ein Idiot. Eben mein Idiot. Bitte sei ihm dafür nicht böse. Ich kann mir vorstellen wie du dich fühlen musst und manchmal schäme ich mich richtig dafür glücklich zu sein, während du so leidest. _

_Ich kann dich immer nur darum bitten mir nicht böse zu sein. Bitte, bitte, Sakura – chan, sobald du meine Nachricht findest muss du dich bei mir melden, sonst mache ich kein Auge zu vor Sorge._

_In Liebe_

_Ino_

Im ersten Moment wollte ich die Botschaft zerknüllen und Ino für ihre Mitleitnummer beschimpfen, doch beim zweiten Lesen erkannte ich, dass sie sich wirklich schuldig fühlte und ich konnte ihr einfach nicht mehr böse sein. Sie war immerhin meine beste Freundin. Damals, nachdem Sasuke gestorben war, hatten wir uns gegenseitig in den Armen gelegen und geweint. Ich, weil ich bis zum letzten Moment daran geglaubt habe, dass auch etwas Gutes in Sasuke Uchiha steckte und sie, weil sie sich selbst dafür hasste unsere Freundschaft für einen Jungen auf Spiel gesetzt zu haben, der es nie Wert gewesen war.

Sasukes Tod war im dem Sinne erfolgreich, dass er zwei verfeindete Mädchen wieder zu den besten Freundinnen machte.

Leise begann ich wieder zu weinen und flüsterte ein „Ino – chan" in die Dunkelheit, ehe ich mich mit den Zettel in meiner rechten Faust und immer noch in Narutos Jacke schlafen legte.

Meine Träume diese Nacht waren verwirrend. Ich sprang von einer Szene in die nächste und meistens war ich so, dass ich nur Zuschauer des Geschehen war.  
Das erste, was ich beobachtete war Inos und Kibas Hochzeit. Beide strahlten um die Wette und die Gäste brachen in Tränen aus, als sie sich nach dem „Ja-Wort" küssten. Es wurde nicht laut gesprochen. Die Lippen der Akteure bewegten sich, doch es kam kein laut heraus.

Ich erinnerte mich in einer anderen Szene mich als kleines Kind gesehen zu haben. Wie ich in einem mir unbekannten Kleid vor dem großen Spiegel stand und mich lachend im Kreis drehte. Eine Hand, die niemand bestimmten zu gehören schien, griff nach meiner und wir wirbelten zusammen. Direkt in meinen nächsten Traum, indem ich Naruto und Sasuke begegnete. Sie sahen genauso aus wie ich sie von der Ninja – Akademie in Erinnerung hatte.

Naruto, mit dem verspielten Grinsen und Sasuke, mit dem gleichgültigen und lässigen Blicke. Sie beide streckten mir ihre Hände aus und mein Herz schien schneller zu schlagen. Ich wollte nach beiden greifen, doch plötzlich begann Sasuke sich aufzulösen. Erst verschwand seine Hand, dann sein Arm und schließlich sein restlicher Körper. Als wäre er vom nichts verschluckt worden. Zwei Sekunden später, in denen ich mich immer noch fragte, was passiert war, konnte ich seinen Rücken weit in der Ferne sehen. Ohne sich umzudrehen ging er davon. Würdigte mir keines Blickes. Es erinnerte mich an die schmerzliche Erinnerung des Tages an dem Konoha verlassen hatte, um sich Orochimaru anzuschließen

Doch im Gegensatz zu damals verspürte nicht den Drang ihm folgen zu müssen. Ich wusste, dass er nicht der war für den ich ihn hielt.

Mein Blick fiel auf den jungen Naruto. Auch er hatte sich von mir abgewandt, aber nur um dem davongehenden Sasuke traurig hinterher zu blicken. Was wäre gewesen, wenn er wirklich dabei gewesen wäre? Sicher hätte er versucht Sasuke aufzuhalten. Ich spürte die Tränen in meinen Augen und konnte dann das erste Mal eine Stimme hören. Meine eigene. Meine eigene, flehende, klanglose Stimme.

„Naruto – kun..."

Schweißgebadet wachte ich auf. Mein Zimmer lag jetzt im Halbdunkeln und das einzige, was ich hören konnte, war das Ticken der Wanduhr und mein schneller, lauter Atem. Weinend drückte mein Gesicht in den Stoff von Narutos Jacke. Ihr Geruch beruhigte mich etwas.

Gott, ich war so dumm gewesen. So dumm.

Mein ganzes Leben lang hatte ich nicht gesehen, was ich hatte, sondern mich immer nur nachdem gesehnt, was ich nicht brauchte.

Wer hatte von Anfang an auf meine Fähigkeiten vertraut? Naruto. Wer hatte mich aus Lebensgefahren gerettet? Naruto. Wer hat mich aufgemuntert, wenn es mir schlecht ging? Naruto. Wer hat meinen Schmerz geteilt, wenn ich alleine nicht mehr damit fertig geworden bin? Naruto.

Nicht Sasuke. Naruto. Naruto. Naruto. Sasuke hatte sich nie um mich geschert. Naruto. Naruto. Naruto.

Und ich war all die Jahre so blind gewesen. Blind und dumm. Hatte mich täuschen lassen wie von einem Trugbild. Ich brauchte Naruto. Und in diesem Moment wurde es mir klar. Es war so offensichtlich, dass es schon wieder wehtat, dass ich es nicht vorher gewusst hatte: Ich liebte ihn.

Ich, Sakura Haruno, Medizinninja aus Konohagakure, _liebte_ meinen besten Freund, Naruto Uzumaki, großartiger Shinobi, Retter in der Not und zukünftiger Hokage des Dorfes versteckt unter Blättern.

Daran hatte ich keine Zweifel mehr. Und diese Erkenntnis brachte mich dazu noch mehr zu schluchzen. Ich wollte mit ihm zusammen sein. Für immer. Wollte zeigen, dass ich nicht nur egoistisch war, sondern auch für andere da sein konnte. Für ihn.

Mit einem Schlag war ich hellwach und setzte mich in meinem Bett auf. Draußen regierte der Morgengrauen als König der Welt. Ich musste sofort zu Ino. Sie musste mir jetzt Beistand leisten. Ich brauchte jemanden mit dem ich über meine neugewonnene Erkenntnis reden konnte.

Schnell zog ich mir frische Kleidung an, band meine Haare zusammen und schlüpfte zurück in die orange, warme Jacke, Hoffentlich würde ihr Naruto – Geruch noch für eine Weile bleiben, ansonsten hatte ich nichts mehr was mich beruhigen konnte.

„Wer stört mitten in der Nacht", brummte die Stimme meiner besten Freundin, nachdem ich gegen ihre Tür geklopft hatte.

„Ich bin's, Sakura", flüsterte ich, um den den Rest des Hauses nicht zu wecken.

Keine zwei Sekunden später hörte ich ihre schnellen Schritte und dann wurde die Tür aufgerissen. Ehe ich mich versah, hatte sie mich mit sanfter Gewalt in die Wohnung gezogen, die Tür geschlossen und drückte mich wie ihren Lieblingsteddybär.

„Oh, Sakura – chan, ich bin so froh, dass es dir gut geht", schniefte sie, „es tut mir alles so fürchterlich Leid, ehrlich..."

„Schon gut, Ino. Ich bin dir nicht böse. Und Kiba auch nicht. Macht euch keine Gedanken darum. Die einzige, die sich entschuldigen sollte, bin ich, weil ich einfach so weggerannt bin", behutsam schob ich sie von mir weg. Jetzt stand sie im Nachthemd vor mir, wirkte noch etwas verschlafen und schaute mich unglücklich an. Als sie Narutos Jacke sah, stutzte sie.  
„Ist das, was ich denke, was das ist?", fragte sie und legte den Kopf schief. Ich wurde etwas rot, um die Nase.

„Ino, ich muss dringend mit dir sprechen", verlegen schaute ich auf meine Füße und meine Wangen glühten, „über. Naruto."

„Also gut, lass uns reden, aber erstmal brauch ich einen Tee", sie gähnte und zog mich dann weiter in die kleine Küche, wo gerade mal zwei Menschen sitzen konnten. Doch mehr waren wir ja auch nicht. Ino machte uns beiden je einen Jasmintee und wir setzten und gegenüber an den kleinen Tisch. Um mir Mut zu machen nahm ich gleich einen kräftigen Schluck und begann zu erzählen. Und ich erzählte ihr alles. Wirklich _alles_.

Wie ich mich gefühlt hatte, nachdem Kiba ihr einen Antrag gemacht hatte, schließlich in meiner Trauer auf Naruto und vor allem wie ich aufgewacht war und auf einmal wusste, dass ich ihn liebte.

„Und jetzt bin ich so komplett verwirrt, dass ich nicht mehr weiß wie ich ihm demnächst gegenübertreten soll. Es ist einfach alles so kompliziert", beendete ich meinen Bericht und stützte seufzend meine Stirn auf meine Handfläche.

Ino sagte zuerst gar nichts. Ich dachte schon sie sei vielleicht doch wieder eingeschlafen, doch als ich in ihr Gesicht schaute, sah ich das sie lächelte. Es war ein fröhliches und aufmunterndes Lächeln.

„Oh Sakura – chan, ich freue mich für dich, dass du es endlich realisiert hast."

„Du bist gar nicht überrascht?"

„Natürlich nicht", sie lachte, „wir alle haben uns schon gefragt, wann du dir endlich deine Gefühle ihm gegenüber eingestehst. Und Himmel, du hast verdammt lange gebraucht."

Ich schwieg. Sie hatten also alle davon gewusst. Nur ich war mal wieder komplett ahnungslos gewesen.

„Weiß Naruto, was ich für ihn empfinde?", fragte ich leise und zur Seite blickend.

„Natürlich nicht. Du kennst ihn doch. Wie immer hat er keinen Schimmer", lachte meine Freundin.

„Glaubst du er fühlt das gleiche?", ich blickte wieder zur ihr auf. Inos Lächeln blieb unverändert. Es wurde sogar noch etwas sanfter:  
„Das wirst du nur herausfinden, indem du ihn fragst."

Ich schluckte. Das war leichter getan, als gesagt. Ich wollte unsere Freundschaft nicht aufs Spiel setzten. Sie war mir mehr wert, als meine Gefühle. Trotzdem hatte Ino Recht. Ich konnte in Unwissenheit sterben oder mich wagen ihn darauf anzusprechen.

„Du schaffst das schon, Sakura – chan", sie drückte aufmunternd meine Hand. Ich nickte und bedankte mich dafür, dass sie mir zugehört hatte. Dann ging ich.

Als ich auf die belebte Straße trat, war der Morgen schon angebrochen. Kinder spielten, Vögel zwitscherten und die Hausfrauen machten mit ihren großen Einkaufkörben Besorgungen.

Ich atmete die kühle Morgenluft ein und strich mir meine Haare aus dem Gesicht.

Ich musste es einfach tun. Und zwar so schnell wie möglich. Es ging gar nicht anders.

Entschlossen hob ich etwas den Kopf und schritt selbstbewusst durch Konoha, mein Ziel klar vor Augen. Doch kurz bevor ich Narutos Wohnung erreichte, stoppte ich mitten in der Bewegung.

War es nicht etwas seltsam, wenn ich ohne Vorwand bei ihm auftauchte? Das würde doch dann sofort auffallen.

Fieberhaft kramte ich in meinem Gehirn nach einer Möglichkeit einer peinlichen Erklärungsnot zu entkommen. Meine Hände schlossen sich um den Stoff seiner Jacke. Klar, das war's.

Eilig zog ich sie aus und faltete sie so sorgfältig zusammen wie es mir auf der Straße nur möglich war.

Ich war mich sicher, dass so nichts schief gehen konnte und mit dieser Sicherheit erreichte ich Narutos Wohnung.

Doch kaum stand ich vor seiner Wohnungstür, begannen meine Hände zu schwitzen und erste Zweifel auf. Tat ich auch das Richtige?

Ich hob meine Hand, aber klopfte nicht. Verdammt, wenn ich doch nur einen klaren Gedanken fassen könnte. Und wie ich aussah! So konnte ich ihm doch nicht gegenübertreten. Ich wusste, dass die letzte unruhige Nacht ihre Spuren auf meinem Gesicht hinter lassen hatte.

Gerade wollte ich meine Faust von der Tür zurück ziehen, als sie schwungvoll geöffnet wurde. Naruto wäre beinahe in mich hinein gelaufen, doch er konnte gerade noch so stoppen.  
„Na na, Sakura", meinte er fröhlich und überrascht zugleich, „was machst du denn hier?"

Meine Kehle fühlte sich plötzlich an als wäre sie ausgetrocknet. Mein Gesicht brannte wie Feuer.

„Äh...h-hier...", stotterte ich und kam mir vor wie Hinata an ihren schüchternsten Tagen. Schnell hielt ich ihm das Jackenbündel entgegen, während ich meinen Kopf vor neigte, um meine Verlegenheit zu verstecken.

„Jetzt reiß dich mal zusammen, Sakura! Das ist doch nur Naruto. Naruto, den du seit deiner Kindheit kennst. Dein bester Freund!", brüllte meine innere Stimme. Sie hatte sich lange nicht mehr zu Wort gemeldet und ausgerechnet jetzt. Jetzt, wo ich Naruto etwas wichtiges zu sagen hatte.

Durch Schielen konnte ich sehen, dass er ein wenig verdutzt war.

„Aber, ich hab doch gesagt, dass du sie behalten kannst", erklärte er und lächelte. Oh man, er machte es mir wirklich nicht leicht!

„Nimm sie bitte wieder zurück. Mir gefällt es nicht von anderen Leuten Sachen geliehen oder geschenkt zu bekommen", meinte ich ernsthaft.

Zu meiner Erleichterung zuckte er nur mit den Achseln und nahm mir die Jacke ab. Ich richtete mich wieder auf.

„Okay, danke", er lächelte und band sie sich um die Hüften.

„wolltest du gerade weg?", wollte ich wissen. Wenn er auf dem Sprung, dann war es sicher nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt für mein Anliegen.

„Eigentlich wollte ich gerade eine Nudelsuppe essen gehen", grinsend rieb er sich den Hinterkopf, „möchtest du ich vielleicht begleiten?"

Mein Herz schlug höher. Früher hätte er das als Date gesehen. Und heute? Keine Ahnung. Obwohl ich keinerlei Hunger verspürte, stimmte ich zu.

Während er eine Schüssel nach der anderen verschlang, schaffte ich nicht mal eine. Die Stimmung war nicht mit Worten zu beschreiben. Einerseits waren wir wie immer zueinander. Naruto redete ohne Punkt und Komma und leerte seine Schüssel schneller, als er seinen Satz beenden konnte, saß ich daneben und erwiderte ab und zu etwas oder grinste über sein Verhalten. Das erste Mal kam ich mir wirklich wieder befreit gewesen. Wäre ich nicht innerlich so angespannt gewesen. Bis jetzt hatte er den Kuss immer noch nicht erwähnt und ich fragte mich, ob er mich nicht in Verlegenheit bringen wollte oder ob er ob es ihm vielleicht nichts bedeutet hatte. Ich hoffte, dass es das erste war.

Nach dem er, ganz der Gentleman, für uns beide bezahlt hatte, liefen wir nebeneinander durch die Straße. Es war ein schöner Tag. Weder zu heißt noch zu kalt und keine einzige Wolke am Himmel.

Als wir über eine kleine Brücke, die etwas außerhalb des Marktplatzgeschehens lag, gingen, blieb ich stehen und lehnte meine Hände auf das Brückengeländer. Naruto tat es mir gleich und eine Weile schauten wir zu, wie sich der Strom leicht dahin bewegte.

Es war der Moment gekommen. Jetzt oder nie. Jetzt, wo alles so friedlich und ruhig war.

„Naruto – kun?", ich flüsterte seinen Namen fast.  
„Ja, Sakura – chan?", er lächelte mich an.

Ich legte meinen Kopf in den Nacken und spürte die warmen Sonnenstrahlen auf meinem blassen Gesicht. Sie taten unheimlich gut.

„Weißt du, dass du dich verändert hast", sagte ich leise.

„Ach wirklich?", er schmunzelte und legte nachdenklich den Kopf schief, „ist das jetzt positiv oder negativ?"

„Das kann ich noch nicht sagen, aber eines weiß ich...", ich legte eine kurze Pause ein und blickte ihm fest in die Augen. Sie waren so klar und offen.

„Was bedrückt dich, Sakura – chan?", er klang besorgt. Ich konnte nicht verhindern, dass mir die Tränen in die Augen traten. Ich wollte nicht, dass er wegen mir Sorgen hatte. Ohne das ich es selbst wollte warf ich mich in seine Arme und weinte in sein T – Shirt.

Naruto war überrumpelt und wusste erst nie wie er reagieren sollte. Und ich ließ mich fallen. Ich schluchzte und weinte und wollte nur, dass er mich nie wieder los lassen würde.

„Pst Sakura, ist ja schon gut", murmelte er nach einer Zeit sanft und strich mir durchs Haar. Oh, warum musste er nur so verständlich sein?

Ich hob meinen Kopf und aus verweinten Augen zu ihm hoch. Als ich sprach war meine Stimme brüchig:

„Naruto – kun, mir tut alles so Leid. Es war gemein von mir dich all die Jahre so mies zu behandeln, obwohl du immer so nett zu mir warst. Ich weiß, dass es mit nichts wieder gut zu machen ist, aber ich wollte dich nur wissen lassen, dass ich falsch lag. Sasuke war nie mehr als nur ein hübsches Gesicht, dass ich bewundert hast. Naruto...ich...ich...", mein Mund wollte die Worte einfach nicht formen. Er erwiderte meinen Blick still und wartete darauf, dass ich weitersprach.

„Ich liebe dich."

Meine Welt drehte sich und ich konnte nichts anderes tun, als mich auf Zehenspitzen zu stellen und meine Lippen auf seine zu legen. Nur um alles noch schlimmer zu machen.

Zuerst stand er da wie gelähmt. Ich wollte mich schon wieder zurückziehen, als er den Kuss plötzlich erwiderte. Mein Magen machte einen Salto bei diesem Empfinden. Seine warmen Lippen auf meinen eigenen. Ich schlang meine Arme um ihn und schloss meine Augen. Seine Hände wanderten an meinen Hinterkopf und drückte mich noch fester an sich.

Doch plötzlich stoppte er und stieß mich sanft von sich. Verwirrt blinzelte ich. Ich kam mir immer noch vor benebelt.

„Entschuldigung, Sakura. Doch es geht einfach nicht", flüsterte er traurig. Mein Herz zersprang erneut bei seinen Worten.  
„W-wieso nicht?", stammelte ich und wusste, dass ich bald den Boden unter den Füßen verlieren würde. Schuldbewusst blickte er mich an:  
„All die Jahre habe ich gehofft, dass du diese drei Worte eines Tages mal zu mir sagen würdest. Alle haben immer gesagt, dass ich dich nicht immer so bedrängen soll. Schließlich war es Hinata, die mir riet dir einfach Zeit zu lassen. Doch irgendwie ist es jetzt anders. Versteh mich nicht falsch: Ich glaube, dass ich immer noch starke Gefühle für dich habe, aber ich kann mir nicht sein, ob du nur denkst mich zu lieben, weil Sasuke nicht mehr da ist. Entschuldige, aber ich möchte nicht die Zweitwahl sein."

Mir stiegen die Tränen in die Augen. Sein Blick verletzte mich. Wie konnte er denken ich würde ihn nur ausnutzen? Ich wollte wütend auf ihn sein, aber das konnte ich.

„Naruto...", flüsterte ich verzweifelt. Es war so ungerecht. So ironisch! Früher hatte er mir jeden Wunsch von den Augen abgelesen und mich trotz meiner Macken geliebt und heute war es genau anders herum. Plötzlich wusste ich, dass ich ihn auch liebte und doch war er unerreichbar für mich.

„Für's erste wäre es besser, wenn wir Freunde bleiben würden bis du weißt, was du wirklich willst", meinte er sanft und entfernte sich noch einen Schritt von mir.

Ich wollte ihn aufhalten, meine Hand nach ihm ausstrecken, aber ich war wie betäubt. Als er sich umdrehte und langsam davon ging, sackte ich weinend auf die Knie. Die Kluft zwischen uns wurde mit jedem weiteren seiner Schritte größer. Und ich weinte. Ich wusste was ich wollte. Ich wollte nur ihn. Nur ihn und keinen anderen.

Meine salzigen Tränen vermischten sich mit dem süßen Wasser des Baches. Tränen des Verlustes und gleichzeitig Tränen der Hoffnung. Es war kein wiedersehen für immer gewesen wie das mit Sasuke. Und vielleicht, ganz vielleicht, bestand ja noch Hoffnung, dass wenigstens dieser Abschied gut enden würde. Wir brauchten beide einfach nur Geduld und Zeit.

* * *

**-Owari-**


End file.
